


Harry's Devil

by Siestra



Category: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Breeding, Cute Harry Potter, Fae Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, OOC, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siestra/pseuds/Siestra
Summary: This is a rewrite and repost. Harry is forcibly taken from his relatives home by Vergil. Time and patience on Vergil's part not to mention his willingness to defend and take care of Harry soon has him clinging to the Devil. Dumbledore, Molly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are not pleased with these turn of events, any attempts at getting Harry back under their control are already thwarted by Vergil, and the devil is quite happy to gloat.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 430





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rework and repost this

Vergil Sparda walked down a street in the middle of the night in a suburb of England, specifically Surrey. Though why he was here he had no clue. At least not until he found a scent coming from up the street that had his entire body on alert. It smelled so sweet, so young, and decidedly not entirely human. He followed it up Privet Drive, and to a cookie-cutter house, with a horrifying shriek coming through the walls. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't anything like his brother Dante, but there was something to be said about kicking a door down, so that was exactly what he did. The door splintered apart against the kitchen door frame. A shrill scream came from the kitchen where a tall skinny woman with a long neck emerged. Without waiting for her to scream again he knocked her out and let his slump to the ground. Out in the backyard was where he needed to be apparently. The backdoor was wide open, and where the smell was coming from.

Walking out the door he came across two of the heaviest men he had ever seen. If he didn't know better he would wonder how the walrus and the giraffe inside bred and created a whale. They stood between him and that scent. Teleporting in front of the pair he kicked them in the house. Or rather tried to, while one crashed through the backdoor the other crashed into the wall. He paid them no mind as he turned to the one with that addicting scent. A young teen, wild black hair, and pale skin lay curled up in fear in the same spot he was in. The clothing he was in hung off of his frame. Wild green eyes peeked up at him before going right back to the ground, he didn't like how the teen feared him. In a show of anger and frustration, he destroyed the house with a demonic flame. Thankfully the little wizards familiar wasn't in the house. He wouldn't have liked to tell his little one that he had burned her in a fit of rage. Something utterly uncharacteristic of him.

He knelt and picked up the far smaller male. “Hold onto my neck, I will get you out of here,” he whispered to the shaking form.

Harry Potter, not knowing what to do, or think really, wrapped his arms around his neck. He clung far tighter to him when the male grew wings and took off. He buried his face in his neck and tried to not think about what had happened. Between the beating, his Uncle and Cousin followed up them being burned in a fire that did not produce heat, then having this male carry him off. He couldn't concentrate on anything and eventually passed out.

Vergil kept a tight grip on the teen and flew off and away from the blaze. His little wizard smelled divine, of forests, rivers, and rain. He found a similar scent on the wind some miles from here. It had to be the little ones, magical family. He flew in the general direction, correcting his course when he got closer. Just under fifty miles away he landed in front of an old mansion. It had to be several hundred years old, worn wood held a taken care of look, a wrote iron knocker, and clean windows. Even the curtains looked clean and taken care of. When he opened the door, he came face to face with a small company of house-elves. “What yous be doing with the little master?” hissed a house elf that stood in the front.

Vergil didn't answer, or rather couldn't, and growled at the elves in his way. He wanted to put the little wizard in bed and join him. Though any sexual acts would have to wait till he consented. The house-elf seemed to understand what was going on and lead them to the master bedroom. A large wrought iron bed sat under expansive bay windows overlooking what appeared to be garden with a pond. To the sides were light wooden chests of drawers, two steamer trunks sat at the end of the bed, those too were a light wood. The floors were so dark they appeared black. When he lite the candles that floated all over the place the room was bathed in a blue glow. 

He didn't think much on the matter, set aside his sword, took off his coat, and laid it over Yamato which was set in the chair beside the left side of the bed. He quickly stripped the boy of his clothes, trying to be gentle to not aggravate the bleeding wounds. A house-elf came in with a large bowl of warm soapy water and a washcloth. Cleaning the wounds proved that he was used to being on the receiving end of them, not something that Vergil wanted to think about. "Is there a way to call a healer?" asked Vergil of the house-elf.

"Yes!" she squeaked. "Yous is wanting Mipsy to call St.Mungo's."

"It would be best, and make sure they cannot reveal who they are treating and where," stated the white-haired male.

The elf squeaked and vanished. Vergil went back to examining the lashes, any form of pressure on them would cause them to burst. It would be painful and take a lot longer for it to heal. Vergil was tempted to lick them in his Devil Trigger form. The saliva would at least get rid of the infection that was surely forming. The woman that rushed in had long black curly hair peachy pale skin, and dark eyes. "Oh thank Mother Magic! I thought he would be dead this summer," she gasped having run from the floo room to the master bedroom.

"You are?" drawled Vergil.

"Oh forgive me, I am Healer Andromeda Tonks," she introduced herself, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Vergil Sparda, I am the one to find the child being beaten by a walrus of a man and his whale of a child. If the boy ends up back in their care I will personally hunt you and your family down, then I will kill his Uncle Aunt and Cousin. After that, we will disappear from this forsaken country. Do I make myself clear?" snapped the male as he gripped her hand tightly.

"It is against code and conduct to do so, likewise my oath won't let me reveal any of that even to legilemncy," she answered, flinching at the strength in just his hand.

"Good, now if you please. Heal the boy," stated Vergil, his voice going back to the monotone it usually was.

She waste another moment, firing off a diagnostic charm. The ream of parchment that came from the end of her wand was several feet long. A few inches in the healer in her is horrified, the Mother in her is outraged. "I am guessing you know who placed him with those animals?" asked Vergil, startling her out of her rage.

"I do, but if I tell you, you are more then likely to hunt him down as well then listen to my advice," she said quietly.

Vergil stared her down, the woman was a strong one, since she stared right back without flinching. "Your advice?" he asked.

"I may have been disowned from the Black Family, but Harry is still Family, he's the Black Heir through his godfather and his grandmother, something Ye Old Goat likes to disregard. Either mate with him as soon as possible, or get him to Gringotts, and get a Courting Contract between the two of you, His custody with automatically revert to his potential spouse especially if they are of age," she explained. "its an old pureblood law. Meant to protect an underage Heir of a Family if there is no decent family left to do so,"

Vergil knew of that law. It wasn't used often enough in his opinion. Though it would serve their purposes just fine. Even now the boy's scent was driving him mad. "Heal him then I will get him to the bank," stated Vergil.

She nodded and got to work, Harry would be on potions for several years to come. Severe malnutrition, dehydration, brittle bones, mishealed bones, and even ones that hadn't healed at all. Then there was the fact he hadn't had any of his immunizations, and much more. He would have to get the blocks she was sure he had on his magic removed at the bank. She wouldn't be allowing him back into Hogwarts for a while, he might not even attend his fifth year. She cast spell after spell, some spelling potions into his system, others setting bones, she applied salves by hand to his back and sides. "Those lashes to his back are going to take a while to heal. I have a salve to put on them every four hours. He needs a bath every night with a drop of the potion I set on the side table, its to prevent any infections from forming. He doesn't have one now but it is a close thing," she said. "You need to do some research as well, or get the Goblins to do it if you dont want to,"

With that she hustled out of the room and out of the house. Vergil sat beside the boy, balancing on the edge of the bed. He no longer felt to hot to the touch, but still too warm to be good. His breath was still ragged but not near what it was, and for now he rested easy. He sat there watching Harry Potter for a little while before getting up and going about his nightly ritual. When he exited the bathroom, glad that the House-Elves had given him a pair of sleeping pants, he slid in beside the far to small young man. He drifted off to sleep not long after.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up, meets Healer Tonks, and is given a bath.

Harry woke up three days later. His whole body ached from his Uncle's latest present. It wasn't as bad as it could be though. He could feel a cool summer breeze coming through a window to his right, soft cotton sheets, and even a light blanket over him. Pillows cushioned his head and neck. This wasn't his room or the Hogwarts Infirmary. Someone had taken him from his relatives, it wasn't the Weasley's either, they couldn't afford stuff like this. His eyes ached and stung when he opened them. "So your awake now, it has been three days," rumbled from the left.

Harry couldn't see who it was, the image was too fuzzy to make out, meaning his glasses were gone. "Who....?" was rasped out of his throat and lips.

"Slow sips," stated the voice, then the gentle press of straw against his lips." my name is Vergil Sparda,"

Harry couldn't have taken slow sips even if he wanted to, the water was cold and soothed his raw throat in a way only it could, though the man who had introduced himself as Vergil Sparda would pinch the straw when he thought Harry was going too fast. Harry truly wanted to growl at him but refrained since he didn't know the strange male. Vergil was a male's name, and the voice was deep though not rough like Professor Snape's was. "Calm yourself, I mean you no harm. I removed you from that place with the people resembling a whale a walrus and a giraffe. They are also very dead," was whispered in his ear. "Do not pain yourself over their death, I would have killed them for far less an offense then them hitting you," 

That wasn't something Harry was used to, someone always hit him and it was always his fault. "Can you see? If not tell me so and I can schedule with a healer, I will make sure they come here and cannot speak of you or that they have seen you," whispered the male, he was purposely keeping his voice low.

For some reason, Harry didn't want him to leave, and when he reached out, his hand was grasped in a far larger one. This hand was almost twice the size of his. "D...do...dont g..go," he stuttered out.

"Then I will have the elves call Healer Tonks back," whispered Vergil." no one will find you here if it is within my power to prevent,"

Harry nodded and curled his fingers around Vergil's hand tighter. "Are you hungry enough to try eating some of your House-Elves food? I see they made toast, it should help with your stomach," rumbled from Vergil.

Vergil helped him sit up, pushing several pillows behind him to support the frail body. After a few minutes, Healer Tonks came rushing into the room. "Harry! Oh, Harry, I have been waiting for Mr. Sparda's call! You finally woke up!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice soft.

Immediately he was engulfed in a gentle hug, and a kiss was placed on his forehead. He was entirely unsure of what to do with that. She kept her voice soft, even though she was excited. "It seems they poured something into his eyes, my last scan wouldn't have caught it since he was trying to deal with it with his magic. Don't worry we will get you healed up, the potion to heal them and restore your sight can be mixed thankfully," she rattled off.

Vergil had stayed in the bed beside him only letting go of his hand when Healer Tonks scanned him. "He is doing much better. The potion regiment that he is being given has taken care of almost everything else. Only the malnutrition and dehydration can be fixed by a nutrition potion and eating. Have you gotten any food down him since the last time I was here?" she asked.

"The elves suggested I stick to soups and the like, keeping him on a liquid diet until he can eat himself," answered the larger male.

"A good idea, he will be sleeping a lot of the time though. If you have his summer work, he can do it in bed," she stated.

"I burned it when I burned his relatives. I set them and the rest of the house on fire. The only one to make it out was his familiar, a snowy owl," he pointed to the side table where Hedwig was set up on a large many-branched tree.

"That's a lovely seat for your beauty, and being so near your wizard must make it so much easier for both of you," said Healer Tonks, speaking to the owl who watched her treat Harry.

She was sure if she did anything that was viewed as painful she would be attacked by the owl. A fierce defender already. "He is recovering very well in your care, in another week he can be taken off bed rest," she said, before fussing over Harry a bit more.

When she left about half an hour later, Harry was getting a little droopy. "Want an actual bath before you fall asleep?" asked Vergil.

"With as weak as I feel it wouldn't be a good idea," stated Harry.

"Why not? The elves or I would be the ones bathing you, it's not like either one of us haven't seen what you have already. We had to give you a bath the last three days you were out," explained Vergil, the more he said the more Harry blushed.

That's a good look for him, fluttered through Vergil's mind. Already other ways of making the boy flush a brilliant pink rushing through his mind. Harry had squeaked and hide back underneath the covers. Well if that is how he is going to play it, I will bathe him myself, with that thought came a small smirk. He removed the covers, quickly jerking them from Harry's grasp, and picked the boy up. "What are you doing?" he screeched.

"Giving you a bath," he answered, complete with a straight face, no matter that he was paying intense attention to the blush that was creeping down Harry's chest.

He kept Harry on his left hip with one arm while he used the other to fill the bath up. It would be a little warm for him but it would be great for his Little One. He stripped the only clothing from his body, which was a pair of boxers far too larger for him, and settled him in the water. Even if Harry sighed in pleasure, he kept trying to get Vergil to leave so he could bathe himself, Vergil refused. He wasn't having it, which just made Harry pout more. Vergil made sure that Harry didn't slip in the bath, washing everything himself, only averting his eyes when Harry grabbed the washcloth to wash the more intimate parts. When he lifted him out he quickly dried the boy off, and carried him back to bed, leaving the bath for the elves to clean up. The elves had brought a pair of soft cotton pajamas for him, though they would be far too large once again, and got Harry into them. "When you can stay awake longer than an hour we will schedule a visit to the bank to see the goblins," stated Vergil, noticing that Harry was drifting off again.

Vergil settled back down in the chair he was in when Harry had woken up, picked up one of the books of Laws he had sitting there, and went back to reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the Bank

Chapter 3

Over the next week, Harry would stay awake for longer periods of time. By Thursday he was awake for more than three hours. “Lets get your dressed, then we will go visit Gringotts, get everything sorted out, then come back,” stated Vergil, trying to keep the possessiveness out of his voice. 

It was impossible. Messy black hair stuck up everywhere, pale skin, and vibrant green eyes. They always had that pleading look, almost too big in his gaunt face. He couldn't wait to see the little fae healthy. He would be truly stunning then. With his possessiveness in full force, he helped Harry get dressed in his school uniform, taking care to be gentle with him. Harry would grip the front of his vest to stay standing while he adjusted his clothing. The trust the young boy in front of him placed in him pleased him beyond belief. Once both were dressed and presentable to be out in public, Vergil led him to the floo and through to the Leaky Cauldron. Vergil carried Harry through the back door and into the alley, picking him up and holding him on his hip. Despite Gringotts being on the other end of the alley it only took him a couple minutes to approach the doors. 

The goblins at the door took a small step back and hissed at him. Harry looked back over his shoulder at them curiously. He had never heard them make that sound. Turning his gaze away from them he looked over the lobby and found the one goblin he recognized. “I see Griphook,” he whispered to the man who was carrying him.

Vergil made his way over to said goblin with Harry still in his arms. “Griphook, it's nice to see you,” stated Harry.

The goblin looked up and then up some more, “you recognize me?” he asked.

“Yes you took me to my vault four years ago,” he answered.

“We have been waiting for you, Mr. Potter. If you will follow me we can get things sorted out,” stated the goblin, before he hopped down from the set of stairs he was using at one of the Teller Stations.

Vergil followed him, keeping a pace that would allow him to follow the being and not out-pace him. The office Griphook showed them to an office decorated with various weapons, and tools that Harry could never hope to name. He took off his coat and draped it over the chair furthest from the wall and sat Harry in it. He settled in the other one, having to stretch his legs out almost to the desk because of his height. Griphook hummed in consideration, hoping to avoid angering the Devil in the chair beside Mr. Potter, though it was impossible to not anger Mr. Potter. “Mr. Potter, we require you to do a Blood Test so that we may proceed with not only your parents' wills but manage your estate since you have not been,” stated the goblin bluntly, preferring to get it over with.

“Why?” asked Harry, immediately suspiciously.

“We cannot tell you that until you confirm who you are first, then we can get down to business,” said Griphook, the goblin almost radiating glee.

Harry looked him up and down wearily, before nodding his head. Griphook barked out a command in gobbledygook. A few minutes later, a much younger goblin came in with an ornate bowl, a knife, and a lime green potion. The younger gave everything to Griphook and scurried out of the office as quickly as possible. “Three drops of blood in the potion, Mr. Potter,” he said as he handed Harry the knife.

Harry did as he was told, cut his finger and dropped three drops into the vial. After he handed it back, Griphook shook the potion roughly until it turned a murky reddish brown, then poured it into the bowl. He removed a piece of parchment from a drawer in the desk and placed it on top. Then he poured the contents of the bowl on the parchment, and watched writing appear.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Inheritance Test of Hadrian James Potter

Lord Tripe

Lord Blishwick

Lord Black

Flint Family

Lord Hitchens

Lord Yaxley

Lord Burke

Lord Macmillan

Lord Crouch

Crabbe Family

Prewett Family

Lord Rosier

Lestrange Family

Lord Peverell

Lord Potter

BLOCKS

Creature Inheritance = 100% broken FAE

Magic Block = 45% blocked

Mental Blocks on ability to learn, retain information = 75% blocked

IN DESPERATE NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION = being taken care of

Griphook looked over at his guests. It was not going to be pretty. Albus Dumbledore had blocked most of these from happening, and keeping the child wherever he was being tortured at. There was very little that could be done to save him from whatever hell the man had condemned him to, that being said, or thought rather, there was one thing and it had already been started. He handed the parchment over to Harry and sat back while he and Mr. Sparda read it. Virgil chuckled when he got to Harry’s creature inheritance. “I was correct, you are a fae,” he murmured.

“Indeed. That being said there is one way to get you out of wherever you are being imprisoned during the summer. However, Mr. Sparda has already started the process. It will take a few months to complete and during that time you cannot be separated, nevermind that from reports you muggle family is very very dead,” stated Griphook.

Harry kept his head down but nodded anyways, it wasn't something he wanted to think about, the Dursleys being dead, even if it did get him away from them and beside someone he thought could scare Voldemort, that would be entertaining. He still felt like a stiff breeze would knock him over. “What you saying is that if Mr. Sparda could become my Magical Guardian since I am not human?” asked Harry, a little surprised at what Griphook had said.

“No. He is implying that I should court you publicly. The Headmaster would be unable to remove you from my care without incurin my wrath, and dying. He also knows it, since he passed the law. Though it only bolstered with the Celestial Body Act of 1492 laid down by Lady Magic herself,” stated Virgil, watching a blush darken Harry’s cheeks and ears.

“He is correct. If he courts you publicly not even the Minister of Magic would be able to take you from his care,” stated Griphook.

“How does that happen?” asked the youngest of the group.

“Perhaps I should explain tomorrow? Your flagging as we speak,” stated the half-breed.

“Indeed, he should get you back to wherever you were before. You look like you're about to fall asleep. I will send along the files for the families you now control,” said Griphook, who hopped down from the overly large chair he had stood on all this time and walked out of the office.”However we should make sure that the Lordship rings accept him now.”

Griphook left the office, and returned ten minutes later with a stack of folders and a large ring box. Inside were nine ornate rings, all of which quickly accepted him, though it exhausted him much quicker. Virgil wrapped the cloak he had with him back around Harry, picked him up, gave him the folders from Griphook, and quickly made his way to the lobby. “I do not see why we are here, Albus. You know for a fact that brat doesn't know how much he is worth monetarily much less politically, we have kept him ingrant of it all,” snapped a red-haired woman to a truly ancient male, being one Albus Dumbledore.

“This is where my trackers say he is, Molly. After his family was murdered he must truly be frightened and rushed to the Alley, not knowing how to get to the Ministry he must have gone to the Goblins,” stated Headmaster Dumbledore, keeping up the harmless old man look.

Virgil wasn't fooled by it, nor were the Goblins. Some of them even hissed at the old man. Virgil's long strides carried him past both Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore and out of the front door. Down the streets he could smell more similar in scent to the woman in the bank, it had to be her children and husband. They had the old bag of hot air’s scent on them too, must have just come from a meeting with the reigning court jester. He wasn't about to take chances with his little mate to be with these fools, though a few might be truly loyal to Harry. He would check that out later, once his little mate gave him permission, he would only need the names to back him up, his own Lordship, which came with his species, would be more than enough intimidation for any of these sheeple.

He quickly made his way down the steps and through the crowds back toward the Leaky Cauldron, and flooed home. Harry was already asleep by the time he laid him down in the Master Bedroom. He made him as comfortable as possible without creeping the young one out, meaning he stripped him to his pants and shirt. He stripped off his coat and hung it over the back of the chair on Harry’s side of the bed, before he sat down in it to watch the exhausted boy. Today was full of revelations for the young one, quite a few were not good.


	5. Celestial Body Act of 1492

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just to give you an idea of what would/will happen to any one who gets on Virgil's bad side. I'm debating to have Dante and/or Nero pop up for more Chaos

Celestial Body Act of 1492

As Lady Magic I do hereby discreet that no Magical Being shall get in the way of any Celestial Body, be they Devil or Angel. They will not hunt you unless you have done something to incur their wrath. That being said they will not actively hunt you unless your soul and or magic is so corrupt as to tempt them. I have no control over them hunting the non magical, just as I have no control over them themselves, even if they do have magic. As there are only four Nephilim in existence they do in fact fall under this act as well.

-No other Laws can or will be placed down to affect these races.  
-Nor shall you yourself actively partake in anything that would have them hunt you down  
-Both races are to be considered Neutral  
-There will be no attempting to control them either, they are their own Lord/Lady  
-Should any of these happen I will decrease your magic, then eventually leave you a squib


	6. Dumbledore Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Vergil enjoy their morning, make a bet, and sort out the mess created by one man's neglect

Harry woke up rather quickly compared to the last week. He was held tightly to a body he recognized as Mr. Sparda”s though it didn't help the panic he was feeling. While his Uncle had never felt like this nor had he ever held him, much less like this, there was still a very big male wrapped around him. Evidently using him as a snuggle pillow. He had such a good grip he was afraid he would wake him as he snuck out of the nice warm bed. Harry slowly made his way over to the bathroom. “Oh Master Potter is awake and aware!” squeaked a voice far too similar to Dobby for him to be comfortable with.

The House Elf had latched onto his leg, practically radiating bouncy happy hyperness, and he still had to go. “Umm…..I hate to be a pest but I have to go to the bathroom,” he said quietly.

The elf squeaked again before popping him the rest of the way to the toilet. The elf left and he did his business, intent on a shower before the day started. He was still very sore from where Healer Tonks was healing him, and from the beating Mr. Sparda had rescued him from. His potions had been popped into the countertop near the sink next to them as some clothing for him to lounge around in, not that he imagined he would be. “Master Potter, Mipsy drew a bath for you and added special potion for muscles and scars,” squeaked the bouncy elf who had popped in against.

Great another stalker elf, maybe this one won't try to kill me, he thought, staring down at the eager being. He sighed in exasperation and thanked her before stripping down and attempting to climb in. Pain lanced up his legs as he shifted to lift a foot over the side of the tub, almost causing him to buckle. A snap from the elves fingers had him lifted up into the air and slowly dropped down in the water. He glowered at her. “Why are you angry kitten glaring at that poor elf?” asked a male voice from the doorway.

Harry squawked and turned to glare at Virgil who stood there. Vergil smirked and went about his own morning rituals, embarrassing Harry when he climbed into the bath with him. When he helped scrub him down with soap, making sure to pay extra attention to his back, legs and chest where the most scarring was. He felt safe with the larger man holding him like this, even when he lay in bed in his arms he felt safe if smothered. “Once we are done here, I will have the elves deliver breakfast to the eastern sun room, there we can discuss what you want to do with what happened yesterday,” stated Vergil, as he rubbed a gentle shampoo through unruly locks.

“Could I ask why you are doing this?” asked Harry, looking up at the other male.

“I don't think that is a discussion we should be having in the bath, but I will tell you after breakfast is over with before we discuss yesterday,” he stated, and helped Harry out of the bath and dried him off.

Vergil helped him dress after wrapping a towel around his waist since Harry wouldn't look at him otherwise. Vergil brushed a kiss over his cheek before letting him go. “Mipsy please have breakfast sent to the east sun room for us,” he called to the elf that was always watching.

He dried off quickly and got dressed before exiting to find Harry standing in the middle of the bedroom. The squeak he made was worth the arms around his neck and the kitten glower aimed at him. The walk there was spent quietly so was breakfast. He had scooted Harry over beside himself, keeping him close, causing Harry to blush. “You want to know why I am doing this?” he asked.

“Yes,” came his quiet answer.

“You're a type of fae, which type we won't know till you mature at 15, which if I’m not mistaken is in a few days,” he stated.” however your scent has me fixated on you. I am part devil, and you smell like ambrosia to me. More so the closer we get to your birthday. I have my suspicions since on what fae you are if that is something your worried about,”

“Fae? Aren't those types of fairies?” asked Harry.

“Yes, though goblins and elves and the like are included. Why you're so far from your clan I have no idea, unless Potter had the gene, with Riddle killing off your family or old age getting them,” he answered.

“I don't know anything about the Potters, much less the rest of the world,” he grumped.

“That can easily be fixed, tutors can be found and hired, you don't even have to go back to Hogwarts. I am remiss to let you that far from me as it is,” stated Vergil. “Do you have any idea of what happened yesterday?”

“I know we went to the bank, and I got my Lordship rings and was emancipated, but that's about it,” answered Harry.

“They also gave me your bank statements and the like. From what I glanced over we truly need to go over them. Unless you are supporting the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix, and even some of the Weasleys,” he grumbled. “Especially with no money coming in, it seems that your ex-Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore, wasn't doing his duty. Something he can be charged for, and will be. We can also get him on kidnapping and Line Theft, among other things. Though only if you want,”

“Do you know who is getting money?” asked Harry.

“Quite a few people, and a Bird Club, I have sincere doubts about you actually approving of these transactions as is required by goblin law,” said Vergil, looking over Harry.

The younger male had sunk down in the chair he was sitting in, and drawn his legs up to where he could hug his knees. It made him look very small, that would hopefully change with his inheritance and good care. “Do I really have to go through with all this? Why can't I let someone else deal with the politicking?” he could honestly say he was whining now.

“There are several ways to do that, though I think it's best if we consult the goblins on our course of action,” answered Vergil.

“Like what?” asked Harry, perking up a bit.

“Announcing our courting through the goblins. With a Courtship contract, that would put you in my care, if the emancipation did not work,” he explained. “However we still have to go over your vault transactions. I would like your input on them, as well as political leanings,”

Harry nodded, and began picking at the muffins the elves had gone overboard on. “How would I say I am courting you after we announce it? Is there a ring or something you would wear?” asked Harry.

“It depends on each of our stations. Since we are both Lords with your emancipation, and depending on who is doing the courting. If I am the one courting you, as normal, I would give you a ring, and I would wear something similar to a Knightly Chain,” explained Vergil. “If your were doing the courting I would wear a ring, symbolizing I was submissive to you,”

Harry buried his face in his knees, refusing to ask Mr. Sparda to court him as the dominant, a bright blush adorning his face. “I had already planned on courting you, Hadrian, if that is what you're worried about,” chuckled Vergil.

“My name isn't Hadrian, it's Harry,” grumbled the boy.

“It is Hadrian actually, Harry is the diminutive form. Especially since Potters have a tradition to name their boys after generals,” said Vergil, handing him the blood test the goblins had performed.

“So, we go to the goblins, get them to help us set up a courting contract, announce it, and then I can place you in the Head of House position?” he asked, setting the parchment down.

“No you would retain it, but I would be in the Shield position, It allows me to deal with the morons instead of you. I would in effect be whatever you wanted, within reason, though most especially applied to the Wizengamot and dealing with any fool you do not wish to meet with,” explained Vergil, as he leafed through the properties folder. “Did you know you own The Burrow?”

“I knew Sirius gave them a loan when they were going to lose it, but I didn't know he bought it,” he murmured.

“If I am not mistaken, and I know I am not, then you can force Sirius to not have anything to do with Dumbledore,” commented Vergil, almost off-hand.

“If his parents couldn't get that old hound to stay away from him, then what makes you think I can? He might have broken out of Azkaban last year, but that was last year, what about the last thirteen years?” he grumbled.

“Sheeple, my dear, sheeple. Dante would have a blast with these people,” said Vergil, as he leafed through the rest of the properties. “I realise this is Potter Manor, where most noble born people would reside, but perhaps you should have a look through them, see if you wish to visit,”

Harry hummed in response but pulled a document by the name of Bank Statements. 

Albus Dumbledore = 5000 galleons a year

Molly Weasley = 3000 galleons a year

Ginerva Weasley = 2000 galleons a year

Ronald Weasley = 750 galleons a year

Hermione Granger = 750 galleons a year

Bride Price to be paid upon Harry Potter’s seventeenth birthday of 50,000 galleons to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

Shock gripped him when he finished reading the document. Fear swept up behind it quickly, then rage. They were being paid to spy, and force him into the yearly confrontations with Voldemort, and Albus “too many bloody names” Dumbledore was pulling the strings. “IF you're worried about the Absolute Contract to Miss Weasley, it cannot be fulfilled anyways. Your creature inheritance will see to that, also this is signed for Harry James Potter, you are Hadrian James Potter. If they want you to marry her they had best hope your creature likes females, let alone chooses her to be with. I have my sincere doubts about either,” commented Vergil.

“Mr. Sparda, Dumbledore would still find a way for me to fulfill it,” snarled Harry.

“Want to make a bet on that?” offered the half breed, he was not about to pass this opportunity up.

“What would you want from me?” asked Harry, almost dreading the answer.

“I want you to kiss me while we are out in Diagon Alley in full view of everyone, that way when the Prophet prints our Courting they have a nice photo to go with it. I want no doubts about you being in my care, and if Rita tries anything I will be sure to have a goblin set on her. You should also reveal your oldest Lordship, that being Perevel, so that it gets back to the Headmaster,” stated Vergil. “Maybe if we wind him up enough he will throw a hissy fit, maybe even a few things out the window. I am sure we can bribe someone for the memory,”

“That would be entertaining. If I win I want you to put the Dark Lord Voldemort to shame, I have no doubts you could easily track the entire order down and kill them. Spare no one, not even me,” counter-offered Harry.

“I will not kill you. Though I have no issues killing both sides in their entirety,” stated Vergil, killing Hadrian was not about to happen, he wasn't even letting Voldemort get anywhere near him.

“So you're going to let them take me away?” came the question.

“You won't ever leave my side if I can help it,” commented Vergil, almost smug about the thought. “Now we really should find a clean office and go over the things you want to do with your accounts. I can give suggestions at this moment, but any changes you have to do and approve of,”

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent going over the absolute mess Dumbledore had left his accounts in. Any money being paid to Albus and his cronies was immediately stopped, and several investments were made, especially in the muggle world. He bought shares of the Quibbler, intending to keep Luna Lovegood and her father in business, wrote a quick note down about shares in Gringotts, Olivander’s and Madam Malkin's. He held several patents for various potions from his great grandfather on his father's side and several contracts with companies and independent brewers who wanted to make those potions. He found three properties in England had been rented out by his grandfather and the rent has not been collected since his parents death, there were several ones overseas as well. Many requests for sponsorship including schooling, businesses and crafting had been left to the wayside as well. It infuriated him how little Dumbledore cared, even if he was the Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and the ICW representative, if he had so much to do that he would neglect his duty to Hadrain himself then perhaps he shouldn't have been put in his care to begin with. With his next visit to the bank he would see about his parents Last Will and Testaments, if they left anything to the miscreants he would see to it that they regretted ever crossing him. He was tempted to let Voldemort win long enough for Dumbledore to lose all hope, before crushing them, but he wasn't about to subject Neville and the others who had been his friends to that monster if he could help it. Maybe he could speak with Lady Longbottom, he didn't doubt for one second the older lady wouldn't ruin whatever plans the Headmaster had for Hogwarts and the Wizengamot. Now if he could just get Neville to introduce them, he would need to be given a crash course in pureblood manners to greet her though. Oh well, he would just have to do it, Dumbledore was not going to be winning this mess he created. He really should learn from his mistakes.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Forgive me, Ladies and Gentlemen. I have been unable to update for awhile bc not only has my pc crashed {it is truly and utterly dead} but i have moved as well, and am currently using a friends laptop to send this message to you who have followed and or liked me or my stories


End file.
